


【朱白/宇龙】白羊座恋爱日常（互攻！有小破车！）

by Remember_Mo



Category: y次方, 宇龙, 朱一龙白宇, 朱白 - Fandom, 白宇朱一龙 - Fandom, 白朱 - Fandom, 羊², 羊次方
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Mo/pseuds/Remember_Mo
Summary: ◆注意避雷：CP朱一龙×白宇/白宇×朱一龙 互攻无差！◆新名字羊次方，两个白羊并排走，不分攻受x◆有沙雕小破车+video sex＆dirty talk出没◆全文8k8一发完√RT.这就是两个恋爱脑白羊座的恋爱日常罢辽。





	【朱白/宇龙】白羊座恋爱日常（互攻！有小破车！）

◆CP预警：朱一龙×白宇/白宇×朱一龙 互攻！  
◆有沙雕小破车+video sex＆dirty talk出没  
◆8k一发完，请大家发展关注一下这个tag23333  
◆互攻or无差，你pick哪个？  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇闲来无事翻LOFTER放松精神，企图在粉丝创造的他和龙哥的二人世界里吃一把人工糖，用来在排满行程毫无温度可言的生活里续命。谁知道点开tag刷文，朱白tag下几乎清一色在让他哥的擎天巨柱日前两天过分骚包的必胜客店长。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇：“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　明明他自己看着拍摄的时候挺对劲儿啊？怎么到他们眼里就成了身娇体软易推倒了呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　关键是他龙哥还在山里挖土，得到返图的时间晚了那么一两天，收到消息的当天晚上和他视频，上来就简单粗暴地问：“你拍摄的时候是不是把摄影师当我了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　？？？龙哥，我原先怎么就没发现你自恋起来也是挺吓人的。  
　　  
　　  
　　简直和你认为自己打游戏超厉害一个水平。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥，是什么给了你这个错觉？”他微笑，含蓄发问。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙也微笑，并且挑了挑眉，一副不服气的样子：“那你为什么摆出一副牺牲色相的表情？”  
　　  
　　  
　　还牺牲色相，你说得好委婉，我知道你是想说勾引俩字谢谢。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇挠了挠鼻尖，以不变应万变，继续维持自己露出八颗牙的天使笑容，甜得人心里直痒痒，说得话却少儿不宜的很：“哥哥，你具体指我用哪儿释放魅力？”  
　　  
　　  
　　天可怜见，朱一龙活到今年三十一岁，虚长白宇两个年头，掌控的骚话却不如白宇千分之一，居家旅行必备的一句土味情话除了“你带火机莫得”再无别样，尤其在白宇接出了“是用我好像一把火的热情”的下文之后，在言语上往往是屡战屡败，屡败屡战，白主播兴之所至，招呼都不带打一个，小破车说开就开，比他的平衡车还使用的熟练。  
　　  
　　  
　　此时自家对象明目张胆耍流氓，朱一龙耳朵一红，耳垂的颜色以肉眼可见的秒速五色号速度加深，白宇眼前一花，转瞬间收获了一个“红了半边天”的红色大龙。  
　　  
　　  
　　要不说对象容易害羞特别可乐呢，你看看，你逗就脸红，一撩就上头。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇弯着眼睛笑，假装没看见朱一龙用水润眼色的控诉，还低下头一本正经地开始胡说八道：“你看啊，咱俩的粉丝这两天差点儿把店长这个形象玩儿坏了，我个人觉得制服诱惑特别可取，你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙大尾巴一摇，笑得特别乖：“好，我穿西装。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不行，说了是制服！”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇一瞪眼，及时遏制住了他哥耍赖皮的打算，谁知道男朋友不慌不忙地一点头，笑得春风得意：“是啊，我是隔壁硬核小朱，日常穿西装的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇：“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇想徒手把他哥嘚瑟地在身后头摇来摇去的大尾巴摁回去。然而不等他实践，朱一龙画风突然一变，嘴巴一抿，修长好看的睫毛怼到屏幕上发射不间断的颜值暴击，再抬起眼睛的时候，承着星光的眸底已经塞了两团清泉。  
　　  
　　  
　　挺可怜的，自己不能那么禽兽。白宇想着。  
　　  
　　  
　　然后小白同志把屏幕放远了点儿，在对面和梨花带雨差一个线的美人儿面前堂而皇之地拿过一条小毯子盖住了某个立正稍息的部位，顺便抬起头笑笑：“不好意思，身体自然反应。”  
　  
　　  
　　朱一龙：“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你要相信我是一个正常男人，对美的事物有正常的诉求，嘛，当然对象是你的话可能偶尔会过度。”白宇诚恳地看着他，眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　臭流氓！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙做不到这么没皮没脸，舔了舔后槽牙以示威胁，奈何对方对这种没什么实质威慑力的警告早就免疫了，现在隔了根网线，更是敢作天作地，朱一龙梗着脖子，在白宇的注视下一咬牙一跺脚，说了句难得一见的骚话：  
　　  
　　  
　　“那下次你睡地板吧！”  
　　  
　　  
　　……哪里不对。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇一噎，险些被口水呛了嗓子眼，咳嗽着给自己顺气儿，仿佛听见了什么新奇事物瞪大了眼睛鉴定他哥是不是看小说挖土挖地魔怔了，有些艰难地开了口：“哥哥？”  
　　  
　　  
　　对不起，您所呼叫的用户正在自闭症中。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇笑得特别大声，大有把今年一整年的乐子都挥霍完的意思。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙自觉刚刚自己做了个特别蠢的事儿，试图给自己找找粉丝给他定义的居A龙朱大虎的面子，拿出自己荷尔蒙爆发的状态，卡姿兰大眼睛一眯，头发就着今天造型往上一撸，当场来了个秒变气场，成为了行走的活春药。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你笑，下次不让你睡地板，让你腰疼瘫在床上。”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇被面前的大变活人惊得一愣，随即就默契地接上了他哥的状态，一手托腮一手歪头，骨子里的男性魅力从各个方面不动声色地散发出来，指尖摸过下巴上青色的胡茬，红艳艳的嘴唇被舌头润得晶亮，他懒洋洋地问：“你怎么知道不是我让你腰疼呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　两人的日常，总攻气场PK，（1/1），任务达成√  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙盯着他看了一会儿，白宇不甘示弱地瞅着他，眼神交织在一起逐渐变了味儿，掺杂了细腻的柔情，本来就有点不太清心寡欲的白宇同志觉得再看下去，后果不是他用眼神扒他哥的衣服就是他龙哥用眼神视奸他。  
　　  
　　  
　　后面发生的事情不便回想，白宇趁身体再一次兴奋之前及时刹车止住了自己留恋的那晚两个人对着电脑里的对方做的羞臊事儿，眼神拉回来关注面前的YY故事。  
　　  
　　  
　　面对满屏幕的社情文学，白宇一路划拉过去，发现她们还钟爱给他穿裙裙。  
　　  
　　  
　　可问题是他穿的真的是围裙，店员工作服，不是苏格兰的裙裤！  
　　  
　　  
　　呵，CP粉，一个个看着纯洁可爱，写起车来比他们实践操作还溜得飞起， 继龙哥粉丝揣测他打算暗杀他哥之后，白宇时常怀疑他家周围是不是被人安了针孔摄像头，怎么一个两个写得跟亲眼所见似的。  
　　  
　　  
　　哦，那叫什么来着，《我嗑了对家×我的cp》是吧？  
　　  
　　  
　　……不对，是我嗑了我×对家的cp。  
　　  
　　  
　　算了没差。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇觉得自己身为一个男人，居然看自己对象把自己日得喵喵叫的社情文学把自己看硬了，简直有损他纯一的脸面——虽然这个事实早就被他哥武力打破过了。  
　　  
　　  
　　但毕竟他们的第一次才他才是上面那个，虽然吧占了他哥喝了点小酒的便宜，趁人迷迷糊糊地时候把人给办了，但是他哥欲起来是真欲。  
　　  
　　  
　　你们懂天仙在你面前清纯不做作地解衬衫玩儿脱衣诱惑是什么级别的视觉冲击么？  
　　  
　　  
　　但那天他哥就霸气地把他往床上一推，鼻子里喷着灼热的呼吸鼓着个腮帮子，带着丝丝缕缕沾了酒精的甜香，迷迷瞪瞪地看着他，低头一口咬在他在嘴上，然后用湿漉漉的小鹿斑比的眼神跟他说了六个字：  
　　  
　　  
　　“小白，我想要你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　这谁顶得住啊！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　他白宇是个俗人，俗不可耐的那种，当下小兄弟一个激灵就戳在他哥的大腿根儿，醉酒的虎子软成了白兔，对自己还拥有80kg握力这件事概念模糊，让干什么就干什么，下意识摸着身下家伙的滚烫的关键部位，无师自通地就给白宇进行起贴心服务来。  
　　  
　　  
　　不得不说，小肉手还是挺好的，软乎乎的，包着命根子舒服得让人直哼哼。  
　　  
　　  
　　他哼得太入神，自家哥哥呆呆得看着他，感觉自己看到了只猫，凑过去试探性地“汪”了一声。  
　　  
　　  
　　血压直线上升，白宇感觉当时自己身心在爆炸边缘徘徊，翻个身压在他哥身上祭出了自己一个吻接十来分钟的绝活儿，等两人分开的时候，他们彼此已经把对方剥了个干净，缠缠绵绵地贴在一起，朱一龙眼睛上还盖着一层薄雾，看着就和个懵懂无知初出茅庐的小绵羊差不多，白宇一个没忍住，当场化成了大灰狼来了场满月变身，趁人之危地把绵羊吃干抹净。  
　　  
　　  
　　次日朱一龙醒来，眼前浮光掠影，昨日荒唐一并涌入脑海，用一种被煮熟了的状态拉起自家小朋友开始“报仇”。前夜里吃饱喝足的小崽子还在回味醉羊的滋味，跑下床的蹄子迈了没有半步远，就被即使在床上被上过一次也还是举得动铁的普通好看朱一龙先生拎了回去。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇笑得又甜又乖，眼神里折射出两团柔软又讨巧的光芒：“哥哥你醒啦，腰酸不酸，我给你揉揉？”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙气不起来，但又觉得有些不甘心，毕竟告白被人抢了先，怎么床上还被人抢先，顿时深感“喝酒误事”是前人的至理名言，他低着头笑眯眯亲在白宇的脸上亲了亲：“不用，不酸，但是有些事要清算一下。”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇心头警铃大作，在武力值绝对悬殊的情况下估摸出自己的胜算约莫是tan90°，于是干脆黏黏糊糊地开始撒娇耍流氓，毛茸茸的脑袋往人怀里一钻，就用自己沙哑的气音释放让耳朵怀孕的低音炮：“哥哥，你昨天特别迷人，真好看。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他感觉眼前的人瞬间色号都飚了一个度，朱一龙扭过头来低头看着他，专注的目光瞅得人一腔柔情化成春水，白宇舔了舔嘴唇，心率飚到一百八，稀里糊涂地就承接了他哥温柔又霸道的吻，等整个人被人十指扣着摁在床垫里擒着手腕无法反抗的时候才反应过来。  
　　  
　　  
　　靠，哥哥你用美色给我下套！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　昨天晚上予取予求的小绵羊此刻觉醒了狼性，一点儿不惭愧地眨眨那双大眼睛，弯着得意的弧度毫不掩饰自己的得意，膝盖顶进小白菜两条细拎拎的大长腿，大早上的生理冲动逐渐勾起心底隐秘的情思，变得一发不可收拾。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇是很喜欢他哥的吻的，虽然他哥吻技一般般，但胜在学习能力max，他经常发现他头天晚上撩逗完他哥下一回就会栽在自己传授给他的经验里，他有时候被亲上了头，特别想奔出去跑圈跟那群天天催他们PK的小姑娘们大声嚎冤枉，他和他哥的PK每天都在进行，从谁更攻更幽默打游戏更厉害到谁更欲更有魅力技术更好。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇觉得外形上自己像猫，但他哥性格更像猫，就是那种，你知道你和自家猫搭手背，猫大爷总会抽出来自己的爪爪摁在铲屎官的手背上。  
　　  
　　  
　　这不是巧了嘛这不是，他哥也是啊！  
　　  
　　  
　　什么方面都要不落下风，口头上说不过就身体力行，他白宇的老腰诶，他简直是脑子瓦特了当初才会签订那么一个丧权辱国的不平等条约——十次兑一次翻身在上的机会！  
　　  
　　  
　　苍天呐，他白宇好惨一男的！武力压制啊！列强侵略啊！  
　　  
　　  
　　唔，不算轮到他那次他会折腾一夜。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇看着一屏幕以自己为主人公的小H文，感觉胯下硬邦邦的，自己却悲从中来，不由更加难过，于是关掉朱白tag，来到了令人精神抖擞的宇龙tag。  
　　  
　　  
　　tag里的都是亲人。想得都是让他怎么日龙，把大美人伺候地辗转吟哦，他在床上的把戏有一大半都是跟她们学的。白宇看得津津有味，两条腿一叠把自己想念大美人的地方遮住，咬着手指开始观摩学习。  
　　  
　　  
　　奈何没有观摩几篇，白宇看见了一个令人新奇的帖子，打得标题框是【羊次方】，羊次方？  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇一愣，不知道这群小妮子又有了什么鬼马脑洞，点进去才发现羊次方是这群脑洞大过后土大封的女孩儿们新发展的标签，tag下不分攻受，简直是无差党和互攻党的福音，不过他感兴趣的是这条LOFTER的内容。  
　　  
　　  
　　——双A还是双O？来瞧瞧二位一秒切换气场的神奇日常。  
　　  
　　  
　　文字以下列出了先出场的他哥朱一龙先生，A有沈巍和各种营业广告，O有DEPART一看就是勾引人的船照写真，奶有回答记者时的快问慢答，羞涩有双人营业互动时的抿唇轻笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　短短几张图片，白宇愣生生极速感受了一把想躺平给上到扑倒就日的冲动。  
　　  
　　  
　　他再往下看，发现主角成了自己，A有韩沉和黑白修图，欲有必胜客店长和妮维雅营业，嗲有赵云澜和粉色毛衣，奶有猫图章远和经纪人里别着小卡卡的自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　果然，LOFTER和b站一样，高手云集，都是人才啊！  
　　  
　　  
　　lo主最后配图了个沈巍赵云澜双双吐血的魔鬼表情包，并附上了一句直击灵魂的询问：“你们俩是在比谁更A和谁更欲吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇乐了，小手一点摁下分享，然后娴熟的发送毛猴表情包，男朋友感受到召唤，当即用芒果回敬，白宇嗤笑一声，向对方丢了一只滋儿哇乱叫“啊”的冯豆子。  
　　  
　　  
　　对面沉默良久，用半分钟时间酝酿出了一个三秒钟的语音：你幼不幼稚？  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇把手机扣在床上，笑到静音。  
　　  
　　  
　　你看看，比起日常斗图和嘴炮，还是他更胜一筹。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱老师的直球向来又稳又狠，当下一个视频电话打过来，白宇笑得哆嗦，点了好几次才堪堪摁准那个绿色小按钮，埋在被子里胡乱蹬着自己脚丫子冒出个头：“你忙完啦？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯，今天收工早，你又看什么乱七八糟的东西了？”朱一龙把笔记本电脑摆好，手里还拿着让人看一眼就犯密集恐惧症的剧本，白宇瞟了一眼，把手机上写满“嗯嗯啊啊”香艳场景的LOFTER退出，一脸无辜。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那怎么能是乱七八糟的东西，那是粉丝对咱俩的爱呀。哥哥，我又看到了新玩法，下次……”他舔了舔嘴唇一副跃跃欲试的表情，朱一龙见了轻笑一声，不知道是不是入戏状态的原因，白宇觉得朱一龙身上隐隐有一种秘而不宣的痞气，居然接住了他的调笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好啊，那你自己洗干净。”他大概刚洗漱完，头发湿漉漉滴着水，白宇隔着块儿屏幕都闻到了炸裂的雄性荷尔蒙，他想到刚刚自己看到的沈A巍，和欲的一批的对比图，心神一松，歪着头甜甜叫了一声：“哥哥。”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙低头的动作一僵。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你干什么？”朱大虎把剧本捏出了一个褶子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“这不是很显而易见的吗，勾引你。”白宇笑得很坏，身上属于杨修贤的飞行员属性被放大，他换了个姿势靠在床头，在昏黄灯光里暴露出自己的锁骨和颈侧的痣，转头就忘了自己刚刚捶胸顿足的感慨，开始了没心没肺的逐日流程。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙舔了舔微微干燥的嘴唇，神色放松的往后一靠，含着迷死人不偿命魅力的眼睛里举聚起两簇不甚明显的笑意：“怎么，迫不及待了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　我的乖乖，我的龙哥怎么突然打通任督二脉开启总攻模式了？  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇有些纳闷，然而即使此刻举止不端庄脸上也要表现出丝毫不慌的样子，闻言他瘪着嘴哼笑一声：“是啊，想你了……浑身哪儿哪儿都想。”  
　　  
　　  
　　最后一句托马斯小火车拉铃儿拉得让人猝不及防，朱一龙不自在地偏了偏头，余光瞥见憋笑的白菜，后知后觉自己绷了半晌的气场还是被人捣乱戳破了个口子，他嘴角提了提，露出个有点邪气的笑容，无可奈何地摇头：“臭小子。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我觉得他们说的没错。”白宇把自己整个窝进雪白被窝里，并不介意他哥对他的数落，高高翘起自己骄傲的二郎腿，发出自认为中肯的评价：“你是越来越色气了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“白店长，原本从这里排到天安门打算抢着嫁给你的小姑娘现在的目标都是想睡你，你觉得，我们两个谁更色气一点？”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙难得回嘴，秉持着公允的理性思维摆事实讲道理，每个字都带着明晃晃地控诉，白宇从对象面不改色的指控里嗅到了扑鼻的酸味儿，顿时觉得可以立马来盘儿西安特色小吃凉拌面皮，嘴角快咧到耳根子前，看得朱一龙险些怀疑自己家的白菜是相思成疾产生了精神问题。  
　　  
　  
　　白宇心头仿佛被喂了五斤芒果味儿的棒棒糖，甜得跟泡在蜜里似的，指尖摩挲着自己的玫瑰花刺，白森森的牙捻咬自个儿饱满唇肉，刻意压低声音：“哥哥……”  
　　  
　　  
　　这一声酥得没边儿，乍一听像发情的猫儿，朱一龙感觉自己头皮一炸，胯下的东西跟得了军令一样瞬间就挺硬起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥， video sex？or dirty talk？”白宇把镜头对准自己的胸口，指尖搭上自个儿左边浅褐色的乳头轻轻一拉。  
　　  
　　  
　　心跳声一瞬间变成错落有致的鼓点，朱一龙合上剧本放到旁边，视线挪回整个就是骚包俩字代言词的白宇身上，不自觉舔了舔牙尖，命令式地开了口：  
　　  
　　  
　　“你先勾引我的，你别后悔。”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇不理他，弯着眼睛岔开腿，松松垮垮的睡裤裹着曲线优美的腰身，让人看一眼就心猿意马，但朱一龙的性格让他玩儿video sex简直有如摁着他的老脸在地上摩擦，强烈的羞耻心把锁骨以上染成虾粉色，白宇一边懒洋洋勾引人，一边乐得看自己恋人窘迫的样子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我在亲你，从我最喜欢的锁骨，轻轻咬一下，用舌头再舔……然后抚摸你的腹肌，唔，我特别喜欢，然后坐在小小龙上面，用屁股蹭……”  
　　  
　　  
　　他把想象里平时他和朱一龙怎么做描述得绘声绘色，自己也忍不住当了真，自我抚慰的手被物化成朱一龙的，出口的呻吟都变得沉闷和腻人：“哥哥……”  
　　  
　　  
　　衬衫扣子一粒一粒解，朱一龙整个胴体暴露在他眼前，白宇咽了口水，更加想顺着光缆爬过去私会自己的情人，朱一龙眼神幽邃，含着滩浓墨似的眼睛里印着他情色美丽的样子，像是解开了某种古老的封印。  
　　  
　　  
　　“小白，我要和你接吻，我会舔你嘴角的痣，用牙齿咬你富有弹性的唇，然后掌心抚慰过你的身体，握住你胯下可爱的小东西缓慢揉搓……我会轻吻你的脖颈和胸口，舌尖舔过你粉色的乳头……”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇要疯。  
　　  
　　  
　　不过就是前两天玩了一次video sex，他哥居然就熟练掌握了调情技巧，自己熟成了真·朱·一龙也能把他吃得死死的。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙说这些暧昧情色的话不跟他似的直白热情，而是吐字缓慢清晰，用能让人怀孕的声音一点点说，给足了人想象的时间，一本正经地温柔又腼腆，完美地把掌控感和令人试图扑倒的纯情感融合到巅峰。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇忍不住化身听话的小奶狗，一双手全成了只听朱一龙命令的传感器，最后因为不能彻底尽兴的动情抽噎着射出来，失力地瘫倒在床上后抿着嘴回味余韵，看着他哥不停滚动的喉结，肚子里坏水儿一翻又要搞事：“哥哥，你也硬了吧？”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙刚刚看了一副单人活体春宫，心头的刺激感久久挥散不去，欲望蓄势待发，却做不到白宇这厮主动撩骚的流氓架势，当即眼睫毛一垂，把白宇看得肾上腺激素狂飙，分分钟想嚎一句“扶朕起来朕还能上”出来，这么一想，他用刚释放过情欲的沙哑嗓音开始蛊惑朱一龙：  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我想看你自慰……我帮你呗。”  
　　  
　　“白宇……！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你刚刚帮了我，这叫礼尚往来。”白宇一勾唇，看着朱老师口嫌体正直地乖巧照办，掏出自己发育良好的胯下铁杵，白宇每次看都觉得自己前后上下居然都塞得下这玩意儿很不可思议，然而此刻他没空感慨，看着那只手包裹上硬挺的茎身他就有点口干舌燥，迫切想看自己恋人被欲望浸染上动人色泽的样子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我在舔你……先从你可爱的冠头开始，然后舌面顺着柱身往下舔，我还会拨弄你的两个软乎乎的囊袋，含着他们轻柔吮吸，你前面流了水，要均匀地涂开……”  
　　  
　　“小白……”  
　　  
　　  
　　男人颤抖的鼻息和克制不住的低喘通过音响良好的设备传递出来，含着他名字的吐息隐忍又饱含爱意，白宇听得险些又要重振雄风。  
　　  
　　  
　　男朋友好要命一男的，他认输。  
　　  
　　  
　　男人半跪在床上，以便摄像头可以把自己的样子呈现给对面的人，白宇看得目不转睛，嘴里发号施令一样继续道：“我的舌头很软，抵在哥哥吐露精液的前端，然后小幅度的吞吐起来，哥哥在艹我的嘴……”  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇心里骂了句脏话，朱一龙射出来地时候本能地叫了他的名字，像每一次在他身体里释放或者被他做到高潮，简直是对他灵魂肉体精神三重并重的考验。  
　　  
　　  
　　完事儿后两个人都瘫在床上，朱一龙扯过被子欲盖弥彰地挡着，白宇看他活像沈巍同款的小媳妇儿的样子就忍不住想笑，非常能理解赵云澜每天冒着被日得咩咩叫还要挑逗沈老师的自虐心情，当即抛个眉眼就开始富有实践精神的践行：“浑身上下我哪儿没看过啊，别害羞嘛。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你闭嘴。你也盖上，小心着凉。”朱一龙瞪他一眼，把白宇看得心又酥了一半儿，举着小白旗投降，乖乖盖好被子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“哥哥，什么时候咱俩能见面啊？”白宇裹着被子捧着手机，那上面是他哥情潮过后的倦怠面孔，他捧着手机就好像捧着个宝贝，一分钟都舍不得挪开自己眼神儿。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙看着屏幕前跟个兔子似的白宇，一点儿找不见刚刚小恶魔的影子，抬起手指尖虚虚勾勒着人家轮廓，心里的温柔跟寒暖流交汇似的不住上泛：  
　　  
　　  
　　“很快了，再等几天。”  
　　  
　　  
　　柔情了没有半分钟，他发现自己手上还沾着刚刚的作案工具没擦干净，旖旎的白烧得人一阵羞臊。朱一龙耳朵更红了，以白宇来看他哥比熟透了的樱桃还要可口，他双眼一亮，一点不顾及自家哥哥的面子，当场笑到了模糊。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙：“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　呸！谁要和他同城！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　“白宇——！”朱一龙拖长声音叫他。  
　　  
　　  
　　“诶宝贝儿我在呢。”白宇接得从善如流。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙一噎，觉得语言方面自己是真的斗不过白宇，于是默默把报复安排在了下次见面的时候，瞧着白宇傻乐的笑容自己先没忍住破了功。  
　　  
　　  
　　“臭流氓。”他轻笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那你是被我调戏的大美人儿了？”白宇答得理直气壮，还伸手指勾了一下：“来美人儿，给爷笑一个，实在不行爷给你笑一个～”  
　　  
　　  
　　说着白宇就把自己的脸怼在屏幕上，朱一龙看得无奈，心头又遵循人类的本质该死的“真香”定律洋溢着不小的欢喜，难得对一周后的通告提前充满了期待和热忱。  
　　  
　　  
　　“下次可没那么简单放过你。”他虚点一下白宇，想到什么又赶紧把小肉手收回来，再一次收获玫瑰花精不吝啬的笑声。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我也是，好久不见，我一个人空虚寂寞冷啊……我需要男朋友的亲亲抱抱举高高！”给点颜色就要开染坊的白老板蹬鼻子上脸，在朱一龙和善地注视下开始了自己戏精本精的浮夸式表演，看把人哄乐了才又认认真真地补上了最后一句：“前面的你都可以不信，这句你一定要信，那就是——”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我想你了，哥哥。”  
　　  
　　  
　　大约是爱情来的太快就像蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴疯宇，喜欢快问慢答的朱老师用3s时间反应过来自己是在被告白，鼻子里哼出一声笑点点头：“晓得了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“没了？”小崽子瞪大眼睛一脸不满。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯，没了。”腹黑居老师点点头。  
　　  
　　  
　　“？？？？”白宇很受伤，小嘴一瘪就打算表演一个糙汉款章远落泪。  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙纹丝不动，看起来就像冷心冷情的黑袍使一样清心寡欲。  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇不信邪，张嘴一声“黑袍哥哥”成功打败对方面冷心热模式。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你干什么？”奶凶龙凶道。  
　　  
　　  
　　某人得了便宜还卖乖：“和我哥哥撒娇娇~”  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙默默撇开头，摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
　　  
　　  
　　#男朋友越来越嗲，怎么办#  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇抿着嘴笑得超级得意，余光瞥到时间心里头一个咯噔，得意转瞬间就都变成了委屈：“哥哥你该睡觉了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯。”朱一龙看了看时间，果然是必须休息的时间点，顶着灼灼的目光在白宇湿漉漉小狗狗似的眼神里认命地点点头：“我也很想你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“真的？”白宇支棱起两只耳朵，满脸狐狸一样的算计。  
　　  
　　  
　　“真的。”朱一龙点点头，云揉了揉自家男友的头：“心里的人就你一个，不想你想谁啊？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”嘤，好甜，他哥的情话总是出现的这么不经意又这么精准撩人，白宇于是被自家美人顺了毛，趴在被窝里，平常害羞的朱一龙破天荒凑到镜头前给了他个飞吻，笑得特别甜。  
　　  
　　  
　　“去洗个澡，然后休息吧，一起？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。”他点头。  
　　  
　　  
　　快了，他对自己说，还有不到一周你就能和男朋友见面了。到时候干柴烈火，耳鬓厮磨，近在眼前，所以白宇，为了你跟你哥的性福生活，冲鸭！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　白宇关掉视频把手机丢到一边儿发了会儿呆，捂着脸在床上打了个滚，脑子里过了一遍他哥九十九种可爱不自知的瞬间，觉得自己分分钟就想穿越未来，与君执手共缠绵。  
　　  
　　  
　　白羊座恋爱脑害人，他举报，会下蛊的明明是他哥，他真的要相思成疾了！  
　　  
　　  
　　那头朱一龙盯着回归到屏保界面的笔记本心思复杂，努力忽略了心头的小失落小感伤小无奈小思念，重重叹了口气。  
　　  
　　  
　　然后朱一龙先生跑下床摸出了自己的小盒盒，质地上乘的黑色丝绒盒子里躺着枚戒指，朱一龙想了想把它掏出来套在自己的中指上，举起来对着卧室的灯光用360°各种角度看了好几下，这才不急不慢地前往浴室。  
　　  
　　  
　　此时广大为朱一龙先生鸡叫的居居女孩和在乐乎b站上放飞自我的羊次方女孩儿还不知道未来的一周他们即将会被那枚戒指闪瞎眼，并感受到恋爱狗对待单身贵族的不友好挑衅。  
　　  
　　  
　　要不怎么说白羊座恋爱脑真的不可取呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　谈个恋爱疯狂秀，白羊日常骚断腿。谁还不知道你有个对象咋的。  
　　  
　  
　　这样的人如果不是因为他们长得好看出门真的会被打死的。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以你不好看就别试了。共勉。  
　　  
　　  
　　【——END——】


End file.
